epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking
Einstein vs Stephen Hawking is the seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 1. It features the German theoretical physicist and father of the theory of relativity, Albert Einstein, rapping against disabled British theoretical physicist, Stephen Hawking. It was released on March 30th, 2011. Cast Zach Sherwin as Albert Einstein Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo) Lyrics 'Albert Einstein:' When I apply my battle theory, minds are relatively blown, So take a seat, Steve. Oop! I see you brought your own. What's with your voice? I can't frickin' tell! You sound like WALL-E having sex with a Speak & Spell! I'll school you anywhere: MIT to Oxford! All your fans will be like, "Um, that was Hawk-ward!" I'm as dope as two rappers! You better be scared, 'Cause that means Albert E equals MC squared! 'Stephen Hawking:' You've got no idea what you're messin' with here, boy! I got 12-inch rims on my chair. That's how I roll, y'all! You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll! I'll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time, When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind! I’m the best! I'm the Snoop Dogg of science! I'll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants! 'Albert Einstein:' I'm the giant whose shoulders you’d have stood on, if you could stand! I'll give you a brief history of pain with the back of my hand! You can't destroy matter or me, for serious! Ripping holes in you bigger than the hole in your black hole theory was! 'Stephen Hawking:' There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe. Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd! You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making? I'm about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan! And while it's true that my work is based on you, I'm a super computer. You’re like a TI-82! Ooh! Trivia General *This battle was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States on October 29th, 2013. *This is currently the most viewed battle of Season 1. **It is also the third battle to reach 100 million views, after Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney and Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. *''Angry Birds'' could be seen playing on Stephen Hawking's monitor throughout his verses. *On August 22, 2016, Albert Einstein's quote, "Imagination is more important than knowledge.", was written in the description of the video. Production *This is the first battle to feature a rapper whose voice was modified. Poll Related videos Einstein vs Hawking - Behind the Scenes TRANSLATED Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin